The Thunder Rolls
by MyBizTheMiz
Summary: Song fic to the song The Thunder Rolls By Garth Brooks. Please enjoy and review.  The pairing is Miz/Alex Rile and anti Alex Riley/Lucky Cannon. SLASH! And charachter death


**Song- The Thunder Rolls (Garth Brookes)**

**Pairing – Miz/Alex Anti Alex/Lucky**

**Warning- Slash and characters death.**

**Three thirty in the morning  
Not a soul insight  
The city's lookin' like a ghost town  
On a moonless summer night  
Raindrops on the windshield  
There's a storm moving in  
He's headin' back from somewhere  
That he never should have been  
And the thunder rolls  
And the thunder rolls **

Alex kissed his lover as he stepped out into the storm. Lucky didn't want him to go, told him to stay the night but his real lover, his boyfriend was waiting for him at home. His boyfriend, Mike Mizanin was terrified of thunder storms and Alex couldn't just leave him, Alex shouldn't have left in the first place. Alex didn't love Lucky, he was just a good fuck, he actually loved Mike.

He knew what he was doing was wrong but he couldn't seem to help it. Alex cursed as he got in his truck and realized what time it was. It was hard to drive, he could only see maybe ten feet ahead of him because of the storm. It was hot and muggy; the rain was cold and unforgiving.

As Alex neared his and Mike's hotel on the other side of town, he knew that he had to choose, or Mike would find out and someone would be in trouble. He didn't want to hurt his lover like that, and he didn't want his lover to kill his dirty little secret. Alex grit his teeth as the lighting lit up the sky and the thunder rolled. He just knew Mike was not having a good night.

**Every light is burnin'  
In a house across town  
She's pacin' by the telephone  
In her faded flannel gown  
Askin' for miracle  
Hopin' she's not right  
Prayin' it's the weather  
That's kept him out all night  
And the thunder rolls  
And the thunder rolls **

Mike paced in the living room; all lights were on just waiting for the storm to put them out. Mike glanced at the phone for the millionth time that night as he felt tears well up in his eyes. Mike was naive but not stupid, he knew that Alex wasn't always late because of work and storms but that's what he wanted to believe. He wanted to pretend Alex didn't look at Mark Henry's rookie with lust, like he used to look at Mike.

Mike just prayed that it was the weather; Alex was never gone this late. Mike jumped as the thunder shook the house. Mike curled up in a corner by the door, waiting to see the lights of Alex's truck pull into the drive. Mike squeezed his eyes shut as tears leaked out of them and down his cheek before dripping off his chin.

The cruel reality of it was that he was alone while Alex was off with some other man. Mike let out a strangled sob.

**The thunder rolls  
And the lightnin' strikes  
Another love grows cold  
On a sleepless night  
As the storm blows on  
Out of control  
Deep in her heart  
The thunder rolls **

Alex had almost wrecked three times, and by the time he got home, he would wish he had. The rain came down harder as his mind kept wondering of to his poor boyfriend, alone and afraid at the hotel. Alex ignored his phone, he knew it was Lucky and he knew he was going to have to break it off with him. He couldn't and wouldn't keep doing this to his boyfriend.

Mike was so sweet and loving, he didn't deserve it. Alex gave a relieved sigh as he pulled into the hotel parking lot.

**She's waitin' by the window  
When he pulls into the drive  
She rushes out to hold him  
Thankful he's alive  
But on the wind and rain  
A strange new perfume blows**

Mike had gotten up and moved to the window by the time he saw Alex drive into the parking lot. Mike quickly got up and busted out of the door, rushing over to his lover.

"Alex!" He wailed as he jumped into his lovers arms, smothering his face with kisses. "I-I thought something ha-happened to you when it passed eleven a-and." Mike stuttered as he cried. Mike's tears slowed as he put his head in the crook of Alex's neck and noticed a musky smell that was neither his nor Alex's. Mike pulled away.

**And the lightnin' flashes in her eyes  
And he knows that she knows  
And the thunder rolls  
And the thunder rolls **

Alex knew right away that he had been found out when Mike pulled away and that lighting struck the sky, just in time for him to see the rage and pain…the betrayal. Alex stepped back and tried to take Mike's hand but he slapped Alex's arm away.

"Mike please." Alex started but it was too late. Mike had pushed him as new tears of rage fell from his reddening face.

"What's his name Alex! Who sparkles for you now huh? " Mike growled out. Alex hung his head, he knew he was wrong and 'sorry' wouldn't help. "Lucky…" Was all he could say.

**The thunder rolls  
And the lightnin' strikes  
On a sleepless night  
As the storm blows on  
Out of control  
Deep in her heart  
The thunder rolls **

Alex cursed himself; he should have never done it. He had just lost the most precious thing in his life and that was all he was worried about. It was all his fault, he didn't blame Lucky even though Lucky already knew he was with someone and still slept with him. Alex pulled himself off the ground as the thunder continued to boom and the lighting continued to strike with a vengeance.

**She runs back down the hallway  
To the bedroom door  
She reaches for the pistol  
Kept in the dresser drawer  
Tells the lady in the mirror  
He won't do this again  
Cause tonight will be the last time  
She'll wonder where he's been**

Mike stomped into the hotel room and went straight to the dresser drawer that he knew held the pistol that he needed. Mike loaded it and got ready to go, he would teach that fucking whore not to fuck with men who are in a relationship.

"Mike!" Alex called as he got up and went into the room, only to see Mike with his gun…loading it. "Mike, what are you doing?" He questioned as Mike turned to look at him.

"Im going to teach you're fucking whore a lesson." Mike growled. Alex knew he couldn't let Mike do it. He couldn't let Mike go to jail for murder. "Mikey please, " Alex pleaded. "Put the gun down, or you will have to go through me." Alex warned.

Mike rolled his eyes. "What makes you think I won't."

A gun shot rang through the building, followed by another, and then two more. Mike nor Alex, ever left that room.

33333333333

_!Love it? Hate it? Let me know! REVIEW PLEASE!_


End file.
